Companies, universities, governments, and other operators of network services own or generate proprietary data from various of their respective online systems. This proprietary data may include online advertising data and other forms of user data. Non-identifiable user data, which is user data that does not disclose the user from which the data is generated, is a valuable commodity in the online marketing field. This non-identifiable user data, however, is not easily traded or shared between the data owners (many of whom would like to sell or trade their proprietary data) and data consumers (many of whom would like to buy or trade the propriety data of data owners). Data owners may want to control the use of their proprietary data, and may want to ensure that the proprietary data is securely shared with data consumers. However, data owners have not been able to ensure the integrity of their proprietary data when shared under conventional methods and systems. Further, due to privacy concerns, a data owner may not be able to share their proprietary data because it may contain identifiable user data, to which the data owner may wish to restrict access. Traditionally, data owners have not been able to share their proprietary data in a way that ensures such information is securely shared among parties.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for managing proprietary data, such as online advertising data, and securely sharing such data in a secure manner. More specifically, a need exists for systems and methods for allowing a more liquid marketplace in the secure trading and secure sharing of online advertising data while preserving data integrity and adhering to industry privacy standards.